Automatic card shufflers have been used by casinos for decades and have helped revolutionize the gaming industry. Automatic card shufflers speed up play of casino games and may reduce cheating and advantage play. Automated shufflers may be configured to sit on a casino table or be incorporated therein.
The automatic shuffler industry is currently dominated by automatic shufflers which utilize rollers, elevators and bins to separate and randomly reorganize the cards. It would be advantageous to develop new automatic shuffler technology which is more efficient and reliable than the current automatic shuffler technology.